the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Putting on a Play
Tenner, Mirik and Tatsuya ventured towards the city of Larnwick to put on a play for the city as it goes about being reconstructed. During the journey to the city they found the body of a red tiefling wearing noble clothes with various stab wounds all over him attached to a horse riding in from the west. Tenner managed to remove the tiefling from the horse and commandeer it for themself while also pocketing the items that were on the body before Tatsuya took the clothes the tiefling was wearing. The rest of the group's journey to Larnwick was uneventful. Upon reaching Larnwick the group was told that the city faced 3 problems that prevented them from putting on the play: The stage was taken over by Modrons, The guards had ceased performing their duties and the actors had run away from the city. The group first went to the guards who were all discouraged children who used the perks of their role to get free food and alcohol. After realizing that the boy in charge was not fit for the task, Tenner encouraged Lily, the daughter of a former guard member, to step up to the plate and get the guards into shape. After this the group decided to deal with the Modrons. After several creative displays of uses for fire from Tatsuya, and subsequent putting out of the fires from Tenner, as well as attempts to eat the mechanical creatures from Mirik, the Modrons were all defeated. That night Mirik was seen leaving and returning with several rabbits that he proceeded to put together in the form of a shield. The following day the group set out to convince the actors to return to Larnwick to put on the play. After a few eccentric exchanges between Tatsuya and Jason, and a few reasonable exchanges between Tenner and Alicia, the actors decided to return on the condition that the group finds their leaders, a set of 3 actors who were pretending to be adventurers and charging people for their 'protection'. Using Mirik's skill in hunting prey the group was able to find a set of wolves that were feasting on the bodies of the actors in question. The group chased off the wolves and carried the fake armour the actors were wearing as proof of their untimely demise. As a result of the missing actors Tenner, Tatsuya and Mirik were charged with filling their roles in the play. The night of the play finally came and Tenner was given the leading role of Knight while Tatsuya played the Villainous Noble and Mirik played Bystander. After wonderful performances by Tenner and Tatsuya and a stand out performance by Mirik the entire town was put to ease by the play. The night ended with Tenner offering words of encouragement to Lily and Tatsuya using his belt of Stars to further entertain the village. The next day the group set out to return to Krakenfall and the trip was, for the most part, uneventful.